The Second Journey
by hypersonicspeed98
Summary: A novelization of the events of Heart Gold and Soul Silver.


**A/N: So, this was actually my first story ever. I ended up deleting it for reasons that I don't remember, but I was recently able to recover the first (and only) chapter. I tweaked it a bit, but I know it still sucks, so bear with me. I will be looking for an editor of some kind in the near future. On that note, if anyone reading this, or any of my stories, wants to beta-read something I have up, please let me know. I know that I can greatly benefit from an editor. But, with that out of the way, here's the story.**

* * *

My eyes snapped open as the cool morning breeze brushed my cheek. Light was filtering through the fluttering curtains, flooding my room. Crawling out of bed I moved to the window, drew back the curtains and sucked in the sweet air. Turning to my dresser, I began to change out of my pajamas. In short time I had put on my red jacket, black shorts, and white-and-red sneakers. Now for the finishing touch. Reaching onto my dresser I picked up my black-and-gold cap and placed it on my head. Looking in the mirror, I smirked and spun the cap backwards. This let a small strand of black hair escape my head and stick out of the front of the cap. Now I was ready.

"Oh, good morning honey!" My mom chirped as I walked down the stairs.

"Good morning Mom."

"I know you just got up, but Professor Elm said that he had something important for you to do today."

"Alright Mom, I'll head by his lab and be right back."

"Say hello to the professor for me."

"I will!" I shouted back as the front door closed behind me.

When I got out of the door I was almost immediately knocked over by a small blue ball.

"Marill! Marill!" The ball exclaimed as it rolled off of my legs.

"Oh, hello Marill," I greeted the small water-type pokemon,"where's Lyra?"

"Here I am, silly."

I picked myself off of the ground to come face to face with mt best friend. Lyra was a thin girl with brown hair that stuck out to both sides in twin ponytails. Dressed in a black shirt covered by a red jacket and blue overalls, long white stockings, red shoes, a white newsboy cap with a red band and bow wrapped around it, and a beige satchel slung around her shoulder, she was the epitome of a tomboy.

"I see that Marill's doing well." I said to my friend.

"Yeah, it's been happy since I started playing hide and seek with it every morning."

"Well, you two have fun, I have to get to the professor's lab."

"Okay, see you later!"

I left my friend and her pokemon to their games. Heading westward towards the professor's lab, I stopped to think about what Elm could want. I had been running errands for him for as long as I could remember. When I was younger I would carry things around the lab for him and his assistants and when I got older I would run things around town. Recently, though, I'd been doing more in the way of actually helping with his experiments in the lab. Running machines, drawing up experiment reports, and sometimes I actually got to work with the pokemon. Maybe he was going to hire me as a lab assistant. The thought excited me, but also left me thinking that I wanted a little more. When I finally reached the entrance of the building I noticed a shady looking teenager. He had bloodred hair and wore a dark purple coat with red trim with matching pants. He was standing on the left side of the building and peering into the lab. Although it did look a little suspicious, he wasn't hurting anybody, so I decided it was no big deal and walked into the building. When I stepped across the threshold of the lab I saw a scrawny, brown haired man in a light blue button-up shirt, belted green pants, brown loafers, and a white lab coat.

"Hey there Prof!" I called out to the man.

"Ah, there you are, I trust your mother sent you?" Replied the scrawny professor.

"Yes sir. She said you needed me to do something?"

"Yes, well late last night I got a call from a friend of mine who calls himself . He's an avid collector of what he thinks to be rare and valuable pokemon items. It seems this time though he's just found himself another pokemon egg, and now he wants me to have it. Would you mind going to pick it up for me? His house is just beyond Cherrygrove city, so you'll be gone for a day or two."

"I'd be happy to professor!" My heart raced at the thought of an adventure. Ah, the freedom, the independence, the..."Wait, professor, I don't have my own pokemon and I might get attacked."

"Oh-ho-ho," the professor chuckled,"you don't think I would send you unprepared, do you? Take a look over here." With a sweeping motion of his arm, the professor indicated a white table with three red and white pokeballs resting on it.

"The one on the is the water-type pokemon Totodile, the one in middle is the fire-type pokemon Cyndaquil, and the one to the far right is the grass-type pokemon Chikorita.

"Hmmm." I said, deep in thought. They were all good pokemon that I had had the pleasure to work with in the lab before. Chikorita was especially playful and kind, Cyndaquil was a little shy, but loved to sit in your lap once you got to know him, and Totodile was best described as an energetic prankster. Like I said, all great pokemon, but there was only one that I had truly bonded with. After careful consideration, I reached my decision. "I choose Totodile," I declared. Reaching for the pokeball on my far left, my heart began to race. I threw the pokeball into the air and laughed as my new pokemon landed in my arms.

My name was Gold, and now I was a pokemon trainer.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's the chapter. Please leave a review with suggestions so that I can make this story better for everyone. And again, if you wan to beta any of my stories, please do. I need the editing. I need it for my soul.**


End file.
